Combat Pistol
$540 (Bronze medal discount) $510 (Silver medal discount) $450 (Gold medal discount) $3,200 (GTA Online) |unlock = Dead Man Walking (GTA V) Rank 9 (GTA Online) |related = Pistol |origin = U.S.A |caliber = 9mm ACB |firemode = Semi-Automatic |reticle = Generic |anim = Gun Small |flags = }} |filename = COMBATPISTOL CMBTPISTOL (Stat name) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Hawk & Little Combat Pistol is a pistol featured Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Combat Pistol takes the form of a compact pistol that closely resembles an combined with a . It hold 12 rounds per magazine (that can be replaced by a 16-round magazine) and allows various attachments on it. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Combat Pistol rendition can be considered a step-up over the Pistol, since it has slightly more damage, better accuracy and a bit more range (all according to in-game stats) while sharing the same fire rate and ammo magazine (both default and extended). According to the lettering on the gun itself, the Combat Pistol is chambered for 9mm ACB. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.37 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 12 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = 12-round magazine |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 162 RPM 140-150 RPM 240 RPM |observed_ammo = 12-round standard magazine 16-round standard magazine (Extended clip) |observed_reload_mechanism = Upper Slider |observed_reload_speed = Average |rsc_image = CombatPistol-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game model CombatPistol-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Combat Pistol on Rockstar Games Social Club. CombatPistol-GTAV-detail.jpg|The detailing on the Combat Pistol. CombatPistol-GTAV-YALF.PNG|Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish on the Combat Pistol. HUD icon CombatPistol-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. CombatPistol-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First Person View Combat Pistol GTAVe FPS.jpg|Holding Combat Pistol GTAVe FPS Aim.jpg|Aiming Combat Pistol GTAVe FPS Iron.jpg|Down the sights Combat Pistol GTAVe FPS Reload.jpg|Reloading Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be bought from Ammu-Nation for $600. **The player may obtain it for free by going to any Ammu-Nation with a shooting range, killing the clerk, going to the range and killing the man shooting the Combat Pistol. *Can be obtained by Franklin for free during the Private Taxi Fare with Walter, as he will give Franklin one as a "precaution". *The player may obtain it by killing soldiers inside and outside Fort Zancudo. *During the mission Dead Man Walking, IAA agents use it. *In the mission Fresh Meat, Franklin gives it to Michael after freeing him from the meathook. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Michael on some occasions may prefer this weapon over the regular Pistol, as he picks one up during Dead Man Walking, carries a suppressed one in The Merryweather Heist (if the Freighter method is chosen), and uses one during Fresh Meat when Franklin tosses it to him. Navigation }}ru:Боевой пистолет de:Gefechtspistole (V) fr:Pistolet de combat es:Pistola de combate Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Handguns Category:Weapons manufactured by Hawk & Little